


his queen

by MavenMorozova



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Crack, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Treason, Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Pre-Canon, Request Meme, Why Did I Write This?, crackfic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: Stars, Torin was upset. He needed to do something to unwind. And he had the perfect idea of what that could be.
Relationships: Konn Torin/Levana Blackburn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	his queen

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for an anon on tumblr. i hate you. why did i write this.
> 
> (also written for kinktober day 21 - phone sex)

Konn Torin was having a very bad day. He could practically feel the irritation rolling off of him in waves, and though he knew he shouldn’t be annoyed at Kai, for it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help it. The young Emperor was so careless and though Torin loved him dearly, he couldn’t stand the way that Kai treated the issue with Levana, like Levana was a pesky reporter instead of a powerful queen. They could all die within the next week, and Torin wouldn’t be able to stop Kai from letting it happen.

Stars, he was upset. He needed to do something to unwind. And he had the perfect idea of what that could be.

Torin walked into his chambers that night, already feeling the excitement flooding through his body. The day had been long for sure, and Letumosis cases were still perpetually on the rise, but a call to his queen never failed to lift his spirits.

Sighing, Torin flopped onto his sofa and pulled his portscreen from his blazer’s pocket. “Call Queen Levana,” he told it, and waiting for the netlink to pop up on the large netscreen-like monitor in front of him that was connected to the port in his hand.

It wasn’t long before a familiar beautiful woman appeared before him, smiling demurely through her slightly-sheer veil. It was just see-through enough that Torin could see the tantalizing outline of her bloodred lips, but not enough to gaze upon her flawless countenance.

Torin knew it wasn’t real, but he couldn’t help his attraction to her anyway. She was just that intoxicating.

“My lady,” he murmured, bowing his head to her. Through the screen, Levana’s lips curled upward. “My dear advisor,” she said, and Torin felt heat shoot though his body at her words. That’s right—he was only an advisor, while she was a  _ queen _ . He was far below her in rank, and that made him harden with lust.

“I can see that you miss me,” Levana said with a light, tinkling laugh to her voice. “It is too bad that it will be a few weeks until I come to Earth.”

“You are coming to Earth?” Torin asked, stricken. Not that he didn’t want her here...but why would she come?

Levana cackled. “Of course, darling pet. But let’s not worry about that now.” She lifted her chin. “We can choose to do other  _ activities  _ instead.”

Torin grinned despite himself. He could feel how tight his pants were around him, and saw that his hard length was tenting the front of them. Slowly, he tore them off of himself and began to thrust into his hand furiously, his queen all the while whispering dirty things into his ear. He knew that she would never show herself like this so openly over a netscreen, but he would at least show her how eager  _ he  _ was to be her slut.

Though, he still hated her for what she was doing to Luna, the Commonwealth, and most of all—Kai. But he still couldn’t get enough. His hatred for her is what drew him to the edge, and he gasped as he came in his hand.

“Will we even be able to see each other?” Torin asked when he had finished. “With Kai snooping around, I mean?”

“The Emperor does not need to know, darling,” Levana murmured quietly in reply. “What he is ignorant of will not hurt him. And isn’t it lovely that his advisor is committing near-treason under him?”

Torin smiled wanely. “I would commit treason for you any day, my queen.”

“You may someday have to,” Levana said before she closed off the netlink. “Sleep well, Earthen.”

“And you, my lady,” Torin said, but she’d already terminated the connection. He smiled to himself. This was going to be a crazy next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> well! if you made it all the way through, let me know what you think! i'd love to know! also, if you've never read any of my stuff before, i promise the rest of it is actually good and not like this at all (well...unless we're talking about my angsty phobiace fic. that's crack. or is it?)


End file.
